1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms and a safe having a locking mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism adapted for use with a safe comprising a plurality of buttons connected to sliding dawgs or dummy dawgs which are capable of engaging with a stationary locking bar. Sliding dawgs engage with the lock bar when the corresponding button is pressed, while dummy dawgs disengage with said lock bar when the button corresponding to the dummy dawg is pressed. The locking mechanism will only unlock when a user presses only the correct buttons, and the locking mechanism will lock when a user presses an incorrect button.
Safes are commonly used to store guns and valuables in order to prevent unauthorized access of these items. The safe may be used to store guns to prevent children from gaining access to the guns. Alternatively, the safe may be used to store valuables to prevent intruders from gaining access. However, during an emergency situation in which the safe owner wishes to withdraw valuables or a weapon from the safe, it can be difficult and time consuming to open traditional safes. During an emergency, particularly at night when it is dark, it may be difficult for the safe owner to find the key to the safe and unlock the safe in a timely manner. Similarly, it may be difficult for the owner of a safe having a combination lock to enter the correct combination in a dark room or during an emergency situation. If an intruder is in the home, the owner may wish to quickly withdraw a weapon from the safe, or if there is a fire, the owner may wish to quickly withdraw valuables from the safe.
The present invention discloses a locking mechanism adapted for use with a safe comprising a plurality of buttons that are connected to sliding dawgs. The sliding dawgs engage with a stationary locking bar, and disengage with said locking bar when the appropriate buttons are pressed. Once the sliding dawgs are disengaged, the safe can be opened. The locking mechanism of the present invention allows the safe owner to quickly gain access to the safe simply by pressing the proper buttons on the safe, regardless of the sequence. The buttons may further be illuminated in order to allow the safe owner to easily view the buttons in a dark room or during the night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to safes and locking mechanisms. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to safe locks. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,513 to Chen entitled “Two-in-One Combination Safe Lock” discloses a combination safe lock that includes a mechanical lock device and an electronic lock device housed in a single box, so that the safe can be opened either mechanically or electronically. The mechanical lock device includes a shaft that is inserted through the box with a numeric dial set outside the safe door. The safe door can be opened by rotating the numeric dial. Alternatively, the safe door can be opened electronically by inputting the access code through the circular pushbutton plate. Chen discloses a locking device that can be unlocked by pressing a series of buttons, but Chen discloses a safe that can be opened by electronic means, and does not describe buttons connected to sliding dawgs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,894 to Larson et al. entitled “Pushbutton Lock” discloses a lock having a plurality of buttons each having two slots or gates on opposite sides of the button at different positions along the button's length. The lock further includes a checker plate slidably mounted in a track and coupled to a locking bolt. For the locking bolt to be moved to an unlocked position, the checker plate must be slid through the gates on the plurality of buttons. Therefore, the buttons must all be positioned so that each presents a gate into which the advancing portion of the checker plate can be received. Larson et al. discloses a lock that can be opened by entering a series of buttons, but does not disclose buttons connected to sliding dawgs that engage a locking bar. Instead, Larson discloses buttons having slots or gates that must align to allow a checker plate to slide through said slots or gates so that the lock may be opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,020 to Fotheringham et al. entitled “Locking Mechanism” discloses a locking mechanism that prevents sliding movement between a container and a container locking structure. The device further includes a separate decoupling unit that can be used to disengage the container and locking structure. The locking mechanism has a magnetically attractable pin that is moveable between a position that prevents sliding and a second position that allows sliding such that the locking mechanism can be opened. Fotheringham discloses a locking mechanism that is opened using a separate decoupling unit, and does not disclose a locking mechanism comprising a plurality of buttons that must be pressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,910 to Specht entitled “Lock-Down Security Box” discloses a portable security box that can be anchored to a location to prevent unauthorized removal from that location. The security box can be secured to a lock-down plate that is fixed to a table, wall, or other mounting surface. The security box can be removed from the lock down plate by activation of a lock mechanism. The device includes a second lock set that is used to provide controlled access to the contents of the security box. Specht discloses a security box that can be locked to a lock-down plate, and that includes a second lock set for opening the security box. Specht does not disclose a locking mechanism wherein a user must press a series of buttons in order to disengage sliding dawgs from a locking bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,971 to Nikl entitled “Anti-Tamper Device” discloses an enclosure for securing a lock box and having a first and second obstructing panel that allows a user's hand to access the interior of the enclosure, but such that there is no visibility from the outside of the container. In this way, the enclosure having two obstructing panels eliminates the possibility of inserting a prying instrument capable of reaching and damaging locks. Thus, Nikl does not disclose a locking mechanism but an enclosure for housing a lock box that prevents said lock box from being tampered with by unauthorized users.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices disclosed involve safes and locking mechanisms having various arrangements. The devices in the prior art do not disclose a locking mechanism that can quickly and easily be unlocked by a user. Prior art devices include safes having combination locks which may be difficult to open in the dark or in an emergency situation. Similarly, safes requiring keys or separate decoupling units may be inconvenient for a user in an emergency situation because the user is required to locate the key or decoupling unit in order to access the safe.
The present invention discloses a locking mechanism adapted for use with a safe comprising a plurality of buttons connected to sliding dawgs. The sliding dawgs engage with a stationary lock bar and can be disengaged when a user presses the appropriate buttons. In this way, the safe owner is provided with easy access to the safe simply by pressing a series of buttons. The locking mechanism includes one or more dummy dawgs that engage with the locking bar when the button corresponding to said dummy dawg has been pressed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing safe locking mechanisms. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.